


Pact

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Pact, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: One mistake, leads to a whole new life. But it also leads to five other people deciding to take on the same fate of becoming mothers.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & OC, Anne Boleyn/OC, Anne of Cleves & OC, Anne of Cleves/OC, Catherine Parr & OC, Catherine Parr/OC, Catherine of Aragon & OC, Catherine of Aragon/OC, Jane Seymour & OC, Jane Seymour/OC, Katherine Howard & OC, Katherine Howard/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pact

“Kat, come on, it does not take that long to take a test.” Anna huffs as she heavily knocks on the bathroom door, “Come on, we’re all waiting to see.” Katherine was perched on the counter of the bathroom, eyeing the pregnancy test beside her, that she had face down. She dreaded the fact that she told her best friend, Anna, that she was late on her period. In turn, causing Anna to panic and tell the rest of their friend group, including two of Kat’s older cousins, Anne and Jane. Those two wanted to murder Katherine boyfriend, Liam, on the spot, but luckily Catalina keeps them on a short leash. 

The teen was always careful about her body, especially when she and Liam started to become intimate about a year ago. Though she hid it from everyone since it embarrassed her in a way, even with how vocal Anne was about her ‘experiences’ since Kat was welcomed into the friend group a few years ago. “Yeah Kat, I promise to not murder that dumbass.” Anne promises from the other side of the door as she heard someone smack Anne, causing her to yelp out in pain. “I promise to not murder Liam.” Anne repeats, this time calling Liam by his name, though Anne claims she calls him dumbass in a loving fashion. 

Katherine’s heart was pounding in her chest as she thought about the outcomes depending on whether or not the test was positive. She was sure her dad would kill her, her mother had passed away when she was in kindergarten on a business trip and it had just been him and Katherine since then. Her dad never remarried or dated, he focused his life on his job and his daughter, that was all he needed in the world after losing his wife. And Katherine would sure he’d either kill her or she’d give him a heart attack and that would kill him. 

Her father also liked her boyfriend, so maybe he wouldn’t be super mad since Liam is good to her and that they’ve been together since the sixth grade, though he’s probably hoping that his fifteen year old daughter won’t become pregnant. And she was worried how it would affect her and Liam’s relationship. If she was pregnant, would he stay? Or would he run off from her as soon as she got the words out. Or if she wasn’t pregnant, she was thinking of the best way to approach her father about going on birth control, a conversation that she was too scared to have with him before. 

“Kat, you have five seconds to open the door before Anna knocks it down.” Cathy warns as the fifteen year old sighed, getting herself down from the counter and going to unlock the door. Once she swung the door open, Anne as well as Anna came tumbling in while the other three teen girls rolled their eyes at them. 

“What does it say?” Jane was the first to ask as Katherine shrugged her shoulders. 

“I haven’t looked at it yet.” Katherine replied as she glanced over at the test that was still face down as the other girls glanced over at it. “Are you ever going to look at it?” Catalina questions as Cathy elbows her and attempts to shush the eldest of the group. 

To be fair Catalina had ever right to be worried as Kat was the youngest of the friend group. It was like a big sister situation with all of them since they were all seventeen or eighteen while she was fifteen. They joked when they met her, that they adopted Kat since Anne dragged her to their table each lunch and insisted that they would all love her and she wasn’t wrong at all. “I’m too scared to look at it.” Kat whispers as the girls looked at each other, still not sure what to do since they only found out what was going on about an hour ago. 

Kat had been out school for a few days since she was sick and they went to check on her and she attempted to them that she was late for her period and they all wanted to murder Liam, then Cathy was the voice of reason as they all checked on her and Jane was the one to go out to purchase the pregnancy test which led them to where they currently are. “Can one of us look at it?” Anna asks as Kat glanced up at her, thinking for a moment as she nods her head slightly before sitting down on the toilet since the lid was down. 

The five girls all glanced around at each other as they were trying to silently decide who was going to look at the test as Anne finally stepped forward and took the test into her hands. The eighteen year old flipped the test over and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at it. “Wow it has two lines, usually Jane’s only has one.” she remarks as Jane smacked her shoulder, as she looked over Anne’s shoulder to see the results of the test. 

Katherine knew it wasn’t good when Jane’s first reaction was to gasp. “Holy shit, he’s a dead man.” Jane states as she stepped forward and took the test from Anne’s hands and gently placed it into Kat’s. “Look, I know it’s scary Kat, but you gotta look at it.” Jane says as she knelt in front of Katherine. 

The fifteen year old took a deep breath, as she glanced down at the results. Two pink lines. “That means I’m pregnant, doesn’t it?” Kat asks, through teary eyes as Jane nodded her head slightly. 

“It’s gonna be okay, we’re all here for you.” Jane promises. 

“Well Anne and I might end up in jail.” Anna speaks up as Jane glares over at her. 

“No one is ending up in jail if we have something to take care of.” Jane says through gritted teeth as the A girls both stood there quietly. Finally Catalina stepped forward and leaned down beside Kat, “Look lovey, we’re not mad at you and I promise that we will not go after Liam, but do you think you have an idea of what you wanna do? So we can help you with it? Do you need to go to a doctor’s to make sure you and the fetus are okay? Or do you want us to take you to Planned Parenthood? Because I will do whatever you need, whenever you’re ready.” Catalina promises and Kat’s couldn’t take her eyes off the test. 

She also couldn’t believe what Catalina was saying to her either. Catalina was heavily religious, though she never pushed it onto the other girls, but Kat always thought that she was against abortions, but maybe she was wrong on Catalina’s standpoint and she felt bad for assuming. “Is it okay if I’m not sure now?” Kat asks as she glances up at the older girl. 

“Take your time figuring it out Kat, we are here for you.” Catalina says, gently patting Kat’s shoulder, “We got you.” 

“I think you should talk with Liam before you make a big decision, but it’s your body and it’s your choice. And he goes against that, then we will go after him. He can’t dictate what you decide.” Cathy adds as Anna nods her head in agreement. Kat looked over one of her cousins for some guidance. 

“Annie, what should I do?” Kat asks as Anne meets her eyes. 

“Personally Kat, if you want to keep it, I think you should, if you don’t, like Catalina said, I will be right there holding your hand through the whole thing. And I will murder Liam if he forces you into one decision or another. You’re like my baby sister and I will protect you through anything.” Anne answers. 

“If I keep it, I’m gonna seem like the school slut.” Kat states as she receives a chorus of no’s. She had her group, but it was a small group and they attended a rather large school if she did keep the baby, then word would get out as she got further into the pregnancy. 

“Well if you keep it, I’ll get pregnant too, so if they wanna talk about you, then they have to talk about me too.” Anne replies as Catalina looked at her with the dumb look she gave Anne, everytime she said something stupid. 

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve all week.” Catalina says. 

“No I’m dead serious, if she keeps it. I’ll start a damn pregnancy pact, the rest of you are welcome to join me.” Anne says bluntly as she crosses her arms. 

“Why?” the rest of the girls question. 

“Like I said, they can’t be mean to Kat if it’s more than one of us.” Anne replies as Kat was so confused and shocked to say anything in reply. 

“Well then I’m into too.” Jane says, nodding her head as Kat looked at her with a shocked face. Now Catalina was looking at Jane with her dumb look too. Sometimes she couldn’t handle the cousins, because they say this stuff.


End file.
